Hands on a Desk Chair
Hands on a Desk Chair is the A-Plot of the 26th episode of Odd Squad, Season 2. Synopsis While Ms. O leaves to conduct a super-secret mission, Olympia, Otis, Oona, Ocean, Owen, Coach O, and Orchid compete to be Ms. O for the day. Learning Goal * Dividing things into an equal number of groups. Olympia's Random Slide This...is a miniature golfer. Plot (contains spoilers) Olympia and Otis are at the supermarket talking to a check-out clerk who reveals that his problem is whenever he scans an item, it causes his mustache to rotate around to Olympia, then to Otis, and back to him. The agents believe that a wizard is doing this, which is true as a wizard's in one of the aisles causing such mischief; the agents chase him out with brooms. At headquarters, Ms. O is telling Olympia, Otis, Oona, Ocean, Orchid, Owen, and Coach O that she will be going to Sector 218 for an important mission. As she gathers her supplies, her agents ask her what it is she's doing. But she has no time and leaves in a huff. The other agents wonder who will be in charge while she's gone; they all decide that whoever touches Ms. O's chair first gets to be in charge; they rush over and touch it at the same time. Since there's no way to tell who was first, Coach O suggests that they have a competition to see who can keep their hands on the chair the longest; whoever lets go of the chair for even the slightest moment will be out. Orchid suggests that they shake on it, but Coach O takes both hands off and gets eliminated without a handshake. Just then, Owen gets a call from Ms. O who tells him that he needs to answer 30 calls from the sector while she's escorting campers out of a volcanic area. Since he needs both hands to answer the calls, he needs help. They get around headquarters while holding onto the chair and bringing it with them; they head over to the surveillance area and they decide that they'll equally take the same number of calls: 5 calls for all 6 agents; after the calls are made, Orchid suggests they celebrate, causing Owen to cheer while throwing his hands up, eliminating him in the process. Oona gets a call from Ms. O who is demanding 30 gadgets. The agents divide them up as such: 6 gadgets for all 5 agents; however, the gadgets aren't ready yet because Oona likes them fresh when needed and they require two hands to be made. Temporarily, the agents switch over to having their feet on the chair until all the gadgets are made. As soon as they're shipped off, Olympia notices that one of Otis's shoes has gum on it; Orchid offers to get it off for him; he gets his feet off the chair and he's eliminated. The remaining four agents switch back to their hands on the chair. Ocean gets a call from Ms. O who orders him to send 30 heads of lettuce to her, which is to serve a turtle king and his people. Oona is allergic to lettuce, so she forfeits. Ocean explains to Olly that they need 30 heads of lettuce to send to Ms. O. Olly asks why they're holding her chair, and they explain the competition they're having. Olly wants in on it and puts her hand on, but the other three don't think it's fair since she wasn't in from the beginning. Olly refuses to give them the lettuce unless she's in the competition; Orchid manages to get her out by playing mind games with her and she takes her hand off. They then get their 30 heads of lettuce -- 10 for each agent -- and send them to Ms. O. Ocean is hungry after that, and Orchid offers him a granola bar. Ocean takes it and realizes that he took his hands off; this brings it down to Olympia and Orchid. As the two of them continue holding onto the chair, Orchid apologizes for the way she played in the competition and gives a heartfelt speech to Olympia; Olympia gets emotional and motions to give Orchid a hug, but it was all a ploy to get Olympia to take her hands off the chair, which she did. With that, Orchid is the winner; Olympia accepts defeat and leaves to tell the others Orchid won. Just as Orchid is about to enjoy being the boss, Ms. O returns and orders Orchid to get out of her chair; to which she complies. Trivia * Oona reveals that she's allergic to lettuce. * The wizard causing the clerk's mustache to move around is a play on the meme phrase "A wizard did it". Gallery Screen shot 2018-03-23 at 12.54.01 PM.png 0B47AB58-EAFF-4413-9FB1-4471E3C9397B.jpeg|In the Lab Category:Episodes Category:A-Plots Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes